The Fated Rematch
{BGM: Search a Seal} Zayne and his two friends ventured into here due to receiving a job request. "Tch.. To think this is a job. I would've preferred it in a warmer area. Zayne said as Forma spoke. "Man up, will ya? We've traveled through icy caves before." She said. Renari smirked playfully and conjured a fire ball. "I can always set ya on fire. That'll keep you warm for days" She said as she playfully laughed. They've ventured in and after hours, they took a second to take a break. "Isn't it strange? We havent encountered any enemies." Zayne said as he began to think. "I agree. Something seems off." Forma added. "Or they simply ran away due to some commotion.Well folks, shall we press on?" Renari asked. "Very well. But be on your guard. We could run into those knights." Zayne said as they heard footsteps of people in armor. Renari growled in annoyance. "Did you really have to say that? Well we get to bust some heads." Renari said as Zayne got his spear. {BGM: Full Force} "Leave it to me!" Zayne said as he ran to one of the knights and swung his spear. He then glowed green. "Blade, pierce true! Maelstrom!" He shouted as he pointed his spear at one of the knights and sent a small tornado from it, instantly striking down one of the knights. Renari glowed red and chanted. "O infernal emperor, arise from the depths of the earth... Eruption!" She shouted as lava burst below the second knight and caused him to melt. "One more, Renari, back me up!" Zayne said as Renari nodded and glowed purple. She shot a lightning bolt towards Zayne's spear and Zayne jumped up. In unison, they shouted. "Lightning Tiger Blade!" Zayne and Renari said in unison as the third knight was slain. They then heard footsteps, and a voice. "What could be causing so much racket?" The voice asked. {BGM: Run Through} "Azuris Miterashi of the Holy Knights, So these were your soldiers? Sorry. We had to strike them down." Zayne said. Azuris simply sighed. "Look, We have to stop meeting like this. I must admit, im growing quite fond of you and your friends, But you guys keep on interfering with my work. I have no problem assisting you in combat, but this really needs to stop." Azuris said. "Well bud, You and your knights keep getting in OUR way." Renari said. "Yes, it is quite annoying. I do admire the persistence though." Forma said. "Alas... It appears we must fight once more." Azuris said as he got his gauntlets. {BGM: Fury Sparks} "Azuris glowed white and began to chant. "Icy fang, pierce and pummel... Ice Spires!" He said as Icy mist struck Zayne, and then four icicles formed above him in a circular manner which then struck him again at varying angles. Forma glowed white and chanted. "Let divine light mend body and mind! Cure!" She said as Zayne was healed. Renari glowed red as well and spoke. "Roar, O conflagration, and command all impure souls to their ashen ends... Ancient Nova!" She shouted as a huge explosion of fire struck Azuris. Azuris was hurt badly but got up. "Stand down, Azuris, We're not your enemy!" Zayne said. "I know..But i have to do this. This is a personal matter." Azuris said as he rushed towards Zayne and clashed. Renari flung magic at Azuris. "Tell us why you're doing this. We are friends, arent we?" Forma asked as she had her dagger and tried to slash at him. "Aye, We are friends. Very well. I'll explain." He said as he flipped back. "Im sure you must've known that Various people have been revived as Revenants. My father being one of them.My dear sister and I are going to find him, and conscript him to our cause." He said as he unleashed a flurry of Demon fists. Zayne used his spear to block them and he ran towards him. Azuris clashed with him again and again. "He was the Knight Lieutenant of the Legendary Knights that were wiped out 10 years ago. They were called Knights of Nstari." Azuris said as he glowed blue. "Wait, Grantose was a part of them!" Forma said as she glowed white. "Is that so? Then that means my respect for him as a fellow knight got a bit higher. But i suppose thats enough talking." Azuris said as he finished charging his spell. The spell was Spread, it caused a watery pillar to rise below Renari. Renari got up and ran over to Forma who used her healing artes. "Look Azuris, Revenants must be put down, regardless of who they are, It's sad that your father became one, but he too must be put down.." Zayne said as he frowned slightly due to not knowing how to save him. Azuris growled in anger as tears fell. "How dare you speak of my father like as if he was a rabid animal!" Azuris shouted in anger as his overlimit activated. He rushed towards the party and unleashed a flurry of punches. "Now! Strike! Final Fury!" He shouted as he finished with a punch onto the floor, causing everyone to fall down. Azuris, who was blind with anger walked towards them to finish them off. It wasnt until a blast of wind struck Azuris, causing him to fall back. {BGM: And thus i can do it} An Elf with Green hair and a Katana walked in. "Can't leave you alone for a few minutes, eh, Zayne?" Sakin asked. "Sakin, you've made it. Good, Now we can kick this guy's ass." Zayne said as he struggled to stand up. "That'll be a negative. You can't even stand up. I'll take him on." Sakin said as his katana glowed green. "Sir Azuris, you must quell your rage!" He said as he rushed towards him. The two clashed and flipped back. "What would you know, Sakin?" He asked in anger as it was evident he was in pain. "Enough to know that the Azuris we all know isn't here. I would think you would be somewhat civil." Sakin said as he then pointed his katana at him. "Stand down, Azuris. This battle is pointless." Sakin said in a stern tone. Azuris gasped as he then looked at his hands. {BGM: Scent of Silence} "W-What have i become? T-this is all wrong... I-I shouldn't have..." Azuris said as his hands began to shiver. Zayne managed to stand up along with Forma and Renari. "Everyone.. i must apologize.. I originally intended to just send you packing out of here. I did not want to take your lives. Sir Sakin, you have my thanks for stopping this." Azuris said as he made his gauntlets fade away. "I just did what had to be done, nothing more." Sakin said. {BGM: A wood carving Star} "Look Azuris, there has to be more to this story, i mean with your father being a Revenant. We want to know it all, and we want to help find a way to save him." Zayne said. "Yeah, You and Brooke have a right to be happy too, If there is a way, we'll find it." Forma added in. Renari began to think of something. Azuris' eyes widened for a second, but then he smiled. "I suppose i should explain more... I saw my Father with my own eyes, He was being controlled. The pain my sister and I felt while fighting him, it was agonizing. Back when i was just a kid, my sister and i were told that my father went away on business and never returned. My mother knew the whole story, but never said a thing. I get why she was doing it, but she could've told me." Azuris said as he looked down. he then spoke some more. "To make things worse, After my Sister and I defeated him, My father came to his senses as he was being pulled down into a dark portal. He reached for my hand and called out my name. But i couldnt pull him out." Azuris said as he fell onto his knees. "I was weak, and i still am..." Azuris said. Zayne stepped over and held out his hand to help Azuris up. "Well hey, if you think you're weak, then come join us. There is strength in numbers, You have no need to be alone." He said. Azuris shed a few tears as he looked up at Zayne. Azuris smiled and then took Zayne's hand. "I accept. I'll use all the power i have, to assist your group." Azuris said as he was helped up. Sakin raised an eyebrow as he had his arms folded. "What of your knights though? They'd most likely brand you as a traitor." Sakin said. Azuris simply shrugged. "Truth be told, i was planning on leaving them. Call this a crazy dream, but i want to revive the Knights of Nstari." Azuris said. Renari playfully smirked. "I bet Grantose would like that." She said. "I'll discuss more on the matter later. Come, my sister should be farther in." Azuris said as he went in, The others followed. Deeper in, they saw Brooke. {BGM: Mission} "Azuris, Please give a good reason why you've brought them along." Brooke said. "To put it simply, im leaving the knights. They're going to help save our father." Azuris said. "You do know Lord Raikiri will kill us, right?" Brooke asked. Azuris shrugged. "We'll strike him down if it comes down to it. But right now, we have to focus and find our father.." Azuris said as he and the others went ahead which Brooke quickly caught up. They ventured further and further. It wasnt until they reached a dead end. "The end." Zayne said. Suddenly, skeletons appeared all around them, and more and more kept appearing. Zayne and his group got their weapons out. From around the corner, Brooke saw a shadow which quickly fled deeper in. "F-Father?" Brooke asked as she quickly ran after the shadow. "H-Hey wait!" Azuris said as he ran after her, leaving Zayne's group to fight the skeletons. "Looks like it's just us again." Forma said as Zayne and Sakin got their weapons. Deeper in the cavern... {BGM: Meaning of the Mission} Within the Cavern was Stefanos. "The Final...battle is upon us." Brooke said. "Father... Please say something!" Azuris said as Stefanos remained silent. It was obvious he was modified. Brooke simply shook her head no and sighed. "Looks like he's gone... But We'll not give up.. We'll bring him back. I swear on it." She said as she got her sword. Azuris got his gauntlets. "Yeah, When we fight as a team, no one can stop us!" Azuris said. Stefanos budged slightly. He let out a few tears, and he smiled slightly due to seeing his kids actually working together. Stefanos then got his own gauntlets and got into stance. "O disturbing power now unleashed, mete thy judgment upon the evil before me... Violent Pain!" Stefanos said as he made purple spikes strike Azuris and Brooke. He then rushed towards them. Brooke immediately blocked with her sword and swung it at Stefanos. He blocked it with his hand and then sidestepped behind her. He immediately grabbed her and slammed her on the ground. Azuris rushed towards him. "Rrraaahhh!" He roared out as he punched Stefanos in the gut. Stefanos coughed up black blood and grabbed Azuris by the neck. Instead of squeezing it like last time, Stefanos just threw Azuris onto the floor and slammed his elbow on Azuris. Azuris yelled in pain. Shortly after, Zayne and his group arrived after slaying the skeletons. Forma gasped and quickly cast Photon on Stefanos. Upon taking damage, he quickly leaped back. "I see... So Revenants are weak to light." Azuris said as he managed to stand up. "Princess Forma, you have my thanks." Azuris said as Forma cast Cure on Azuris and Brooke. "So this man is your father, huh? An uncanny resemblance to day the least." Renari said as Stefanos began to speak. "Keep at it..." Stefanos said as he rushed towards them again, but faster. "F-father, You can speak now?" Azuris asked as he intercepted him. Stefanos returned to being mute and his overlimit activated. {BGM: The Key} "Guess he can't.. But this is a break through. Light is the Revenant's weakness. Call this a conjecture, but i believe if we use light magic enough, we can free him." Renari said. "Or if that fails, his body gets torched to dust." Forma added in. "I think i see a pattern in his attacks. He'd rush towards one of us, and then flip back to cast magic. If we strike him while he is flipping back, We could cause him to lose balance, allowing him to get hit by light magic." Zayne said. "Leave the Light magic to us. Brooke and I know a variety of Light magic." Azuris said. "I'll remain healing your wounds, just be careful." Forma said. "The real battle, begins now. Get ready, he comes!" Sakin said. {BGM: Antipyretic} Sakin glowed green and chanted. "Hunt the sinful and avenge the fallen! Arrivederci!" Sakin made green wind and flower petals swirl around Stefanos which did little to no damage. Stefanos wasn't even fazed by it. "O countless particles that wander the very heavens, rain down and glorify the land... Meteor Storm!" Renari said as she glowed red and made several meteors rain down. They did minimal damage as well. "Why arent our spells working?" Renari asked. Brooke began to charge up a spell. "It's because he is a revenant. They possess great resistances to all elements, besides Light." Azuris said as he charged his spell up. Zayne dashed forward with his spear and struck. "So it's a battle of durability... Rending Strike!" Zayne said as he swiped his spear from left to right and then ended it with a thrust. "Demon fist!" Stefanos said as he send more shockwaves towards Zayne. Just after sending them towards him, he glowed blue. "May the merciless embrace of frost take you... Absolute!" Stefanos shouted as ice formed around Zayne, and it erupted on him. "Gaahh! Forgive me...guys." Zayne said as he was on the floor now, KO'd. Forma glowed white and began to chant. "Strands of rejuvenation, give name to the glimmer that burns eternal, never to be doused, and instill it with hope. Resurrection!" She shouted as she pointed her dagger at Zayne, making light shine down on him. Zayne managed to open an eye and he stood up. Azuris and Brooke glowed white. their spell was charging. "We just have to hold out a bit longer... Hang in there everyone!" Zayne said as Sakin rushed towards Stefanos. His Katana glowed green and swung it. "Light of Ruin!" He shouted as wind blades formed from his katana which struck Stefanos. "Oh sacred light, pierce my foes... Holy Lance!" Azuris said as he shot holy lances from his hand which pinned Stefanos against the wall. Stefanos yelled out in pain as he erupted in dark energy. Using that eruption, he broke himself free and glowed black. "O twisted door of distortion, open wide! Negative gate!" Stefanos shouted as a huge crushing orb appeared and caused Area of effect damage to all of Zayne's group. Stefanos then glowed rainbowish once more and charged up a punch. "What.. is he doing?" Renari asked. "He's charging up Final Heaven...It's a powerful Arte in Legends, it's what i based my Final Fury off of. The Last time he tried this, my Sister and i made him come back to his senses momentarily, but in this fight, he hasnt even showed signs of breaking free. It looks like whoever did this upped their control this time. We need to form a shield if we are to survive this." Azuris said as he punched the floor, making ice form. Renari and Brooke made Fire and Water respectively form into a wall as well. Stefanos rushed towards the wall and punched it. shortly after, a massive explosion of rainbow energy erupted. Zayne's group, as well as Brooke and Azuris fell down from the impact. Brooke got up and continued her incantation. she glowed white and purple. "I who stand in the full light of the Heavens, Cower before the gates of hell, Come forth, Divine Lightning... This ends now! Indignation Judgment!" Brooke shouted as a huge lightning bolt struck Stefanos which then erupted in holy energy. Stefanos shined a bright white as he was in the full explosion. After the light cleared away, Stefanos was on the ground as there was a black mist that was leaving his body. Brooke and Azuris ran over to Stefanos as the mist left. Brooke then tried to shake Stefanos. "Father...please..." Brooke said as Stefanos moved an arm and twitched. He winced in pain as he sat up. "B-Brooke...? What happened?" Stefanos asked as Brooke and Azuris had tears in their eyes. They quickly hugged Stefanos and silently weeped. They finally got back what they wanted. {BGM: Moonlight} "Looks like we did it." Forma said as she sat down on the ground due to using too much mana. Stefanos began to speak. "Shh... it's alright now, you two can stop crying, im here now." Stefanos said as he held Brooke and Azuris close. Azuris wiped his tears away and looked at Stefanos. "Please tell us that you're finally free, and that you wont lose it again." Azuris said. "You have nothing to worry about. I've regained my free will. My revival is not natural, a part of me wants to go back to up above, and another part views this as a second chance..." Stefanos said as he stood up and cracked every muscle in his body. "You four, i must thank you all for assisting them. If you have any questions about Revenants, and such, please dont hesitate to ask." Stefanos said as Zayne stepped over. "Sir, if you don't mind me asking... Are there more Revenants? and do you know if your knights were revived as them as well?" Zayne asked. Stefanos simply shook his head no. "I do not know. I was revived recently by a shadowy figure, thats all i know." He said. Renari walked over. "Can you explain what a Revenant officially is? Like how does one become one?" Renari asked. "A Revenant is a puppet, a Mighty warrior who died in battle. Their souls are kind of dragged back to the world of living where they dwell in artificial bodies. Like my own body is an artificial one. My real one lies crushed underneath boulders, where i died. Anyway im getting off track. A Revenant more or less have their powers...except light based ones. For example, observe." Stefanos said as he reached his hand out. "O breath of life that dwells in all creatures, come forth... Revitalize!" He said as nothing happened. "My Healing artes, as well as my Light artes are sealed away. In their place, i have Dark artes... Disgusting..." He said in a disgusted tone. "Anyway, My name is Zayne, and over there are my friends, Forma, Renari and Sakin." Zayne said. "Tis an honor to meet you, Sir Stefanos." Forma said. "Hey there, Great to meet you, Yes tis i, the Great and powerful sorceress, Renari!" Renari said as she smiled and sparkled in a comical manner. Sakin bowed. "Great to meet you, Sir Stefanos." Sakin said. Zayne then smiled and looked at Stefanos. "I bet Grantose will be happy to see ya." Zayne said. "Oh? He's traveling with you? Then he must've become a fine knight. I look forward to seeing him again." Stefanos said as he then placed his hands on Azuris and Brooke's heads. "My two kids became knights like me. Heheh... I always hoped you two would join in." He said as iron footsteps can be heard. A person in armor ran in with sword in hand. "M-my apologies for being late. I was held up by the Holy Knights and had to fight my way through. Bedge and Rakohs should be arriving shortly. {BGM: True Will} "Grantose, there's someone i'd like you to see." Zayne said as he stepped aside and Grantose gasped in shock. "C-Captain!?" He asked as a tear fell. Grantose quickly walked over and kneeled in front of him. "Tis a great honor to be in your presence once more." He said. "Stand up, Grantose. I'm not your boss anymore. The Knights died that day during the Great Betrayal. Now im nothing more then Stefanos, a man with no purpose" Stefanos said as Grantose stood up and shook his head no. "No sir, you are a hero, I'll stand by your side, now and always sir." Grantose said as he did his knightly salute. Stefanos placed his hand on Grantose's shoulder. "Heh... You still show the same enthusiasm. You've matured into a fine knight." He said as he then looked at Zayne. "If i may ask for a request... May i accompany your group...? There's more work for me to do, and I know i can not do it alone." Stefanos said. "Do you think i'd say no to a legendary hero such as yourself? I say that you should come." Zayne said. "Oh yes, We can always use more help on our journey." Forma said as she smiled. "I'd love it for you to come along. Any knowledge of Revenant will be quite helpful." Renari said. "I'd love to train with you and perhaps learn a thing or two. You're welcome to come with us." Sakin said. "Need i say more? You know my answer, sir." Grantose said. Stefanos' eyes widened for a second due to seeing the group being accepting and welcoming towards him. "Thank you...everyone." Stefanos said as Azuris walked over to Zayne. "You made my wish come true. I am forever in your debt, my friend." Azuris said. Brooke then walked over. "If you'll permit it, May we accompany you as well? As allies of course." Brooke said. "More the merrier, right?" Zayne asked. "We should get outta here and regroup with Bedge and Rakohs." Renari said. Zayne and the others nodded and they all took their leave of the cave. Category:Stories Category:Tales of Exitium